Você está bem?
by Anamateia
Summary: Kai sempre foi um garoto quieto, mas ultimamente andava pior, mas seus amigos Bladebreakers estão lá para ajudá-lo. NÃO É O QUE PARECE! ::: Comédia :::


**E aí, beleza?**

Então estou aqui com uma one-shot, QUE NÃO É LIGADA AO RETORNO, olha o milagre.  
Inspirada também em outra série que eu curto muito que é "Two, and a half man", mas é inspirada e não igual.

Mas o objetivo dessa fanfic é, aliviar a sessão que ultimamente anda "depressiva" demais para o meu gosto e fazer algo diferente.

Espero que gostem, vamos que vamos!

**Você está bem?**

Numa manhã qualquer, os Bladebreakers estavam reunidos na casa do Tyson, todos treinavam para que suas habilidades no beyblade fossem ampliadas, porém um deles não estava treinando.

- E aí Kai, não vai treinar? – diz Tyson para o amigo, que estava encostado na parede olhado para a janela.

- Não. – diz sério.

- Cara, que milagre é esse? – Tyson estranhou. – E nós, ainda temos que treinar?

- Façam o que quiser.

- O quê? – dessa vez Tyson se assusta, porque normalmente Kai os forçaria a lutar. – O que aconteceu?

- Pare de me encher o saco. – Kai sai da sala.

- Tyson, o que houve? – pergunta Ray, ao ver o amigo russo saindo bravo. – O que você fez?

- Nada! – Tyson se defende. – Eu só perguntei se ele ia treinar, nada mais.

- Mesmo? – Ray pensa um bocado. – Estranho.

Mais a noite, eles estavam jantando, Tyson e Max estavam comendo o 17° prato, como sempre, porém Kai mal tinha tocado a comida.

- Kai, não vai comer nada? – pergunta Ray.

- Estou sem fome. - deixa o prato de lado.

- Está tudo bem? – Max também pergunta e começa a se preocupar, pois realmente nota que Kai estava mais calado que o normal.

- Está. – Kai estava ainda mais sério, porém aquilo não era normal, depois do último campeonato, eles estavam mais amigos. Kai conversava, treinava, não que ficava saltitando por aí, mas estava mais próximo dos amigos.

- Tem certeza, qualquer coisa pode falar com a gente. – diz Tyson que agora estava preocupado.

- Que tal um macarrão? Peço para o Sr. Granger colocar muita mostarda, fica uma delícia. – fala Max num tom empolgado.

- Odeio mostarda. – já Kai desanimado.

- Que tal um peixe? – oferece Ray. – Eu posso fazê-lo cozido, fica muito bom.

- Odeio sua comida.

- Cara, o que você precisa é de uma pizza, quem sabe enchendo a pança, você fica mais alegre e até mais parecido comigo. – tenta provocar Tyson.

- Odeio a ideia de me parecer com você. – num tom de nojo.

- Poxa Kai, colabora. – suplica Max.

- Cara, fala pra gente, o que te incomoda? Está se sentindo bem? – pergunta Ray.

- Eu estou bem, que coisa. – irritado, Kai deixa os Bladebreakers falando sozinho.

- Tá, agora me preocupei, o que está acontecendo? – Tyson pergunta aos outros Bladebreakers.

- Na verdade, ele anda muito calado esses últimos dias. – diz Ray.

- Ah Ray, sério? – Tyson fala num tom cínico. – Como se ele fosse muito falador.

- Eu to falando sério, ele ultimamente nem quer treinar.

- Eu sei, mas falando francamente, será que o Kai está com depressão? – Tyson o olha assustado.

- Como assim depressão cara? – Max o olha assustado.

- Vejam, ele passou por maus bocados na luta da Bega, foi criado na abadia, quase perdeu a Dranzer e ainda é neto do maldito Voltaire.

- O Tyson tem razão, temos que fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo. – diz Ray preocupado.

- Gente, depressão é algo muito sério, será que é isso mesmo? Se for, coitado do Kai. – diz Max triste.

- Meninos, desculpe interromper vocês, mas acho que isso é um absurdo. – diz o vovô Granger.

- Vovô, você não o conhece tão bem quanto nós. Ele está muito estranho. – diz Tyson. – Será que ele iria num médico, pra ver se realmente é isso.

- Com certeza não. – diz Ray. – O que podemos fazer?

- Deveriam deixá-lo sossegado, tenho certeza que não é nada demais. – dizia o vovô, bem sossegado. – Deve ser alguma coisa que o incomoda, tipo ficar constipado.

- Vovô! – todos os meninos gritam.

- O quê? Pode ser, ah Tyson, você sabe o quanto eu fico irritado quando estou com o intestino preso. – argumenta o velho.

- Tá, mas ele não é um velhote que precisa de ajuda pra ir ao banheiro!

- Não seja insolente. – brada. – Não é questão de velhice, isso pode acontecer em todos, independente da idade.

- Sr. Granger, acho que é muito mais que isso. – diz Ray.

- Uma coisa eu digo, nada melhor você ir ao banheiro e deixar a natureza agir, acho que é isso que o irrita.

- Gente, vamos voltar ao assunto, temos que ver como podemos ajudar nosso amigo. – Max estava preocupado, mas logo em seguida faz uma cara de quem tem a solução. – Podemos falar com o Kenny, ele é o cérebro da equipe, então ele vai saber o que fazer.

- Boa ideia Max. – grita Tyson. – Vou ligar pra ele vir aqui. – vai para o telefone.

- Tá, mas será que o Kai vai querer falar com o Chief? – pergunta Ray meio incrédulo.

- Bem, podemos tentar. – diz Max. Tyson termina de conversar no telefone e volta para os amigos.

- Eu já liguei, ele está vindo.

- Ótimo. – eles ficam olhando para o Kai, que estava no jardim sentado, olhando para o céu, como se nada o incomodasse. Não demora muito Kenny aparece.

- Onde ele está? – pergunta Kenny preocupado.

- Ali. – aponta Tyson para o quintal. – Boa sorte.

- Obrigado... vou precisar. – o nerd respira fundo e vai até o russo. – E aí Kai, tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Kai, estamos preocupado com você. – diz Kenny paciente.

- Mas estou bem. – dizia indiferente em relação a preocupação dos amigos.

- Kai, vamos conversar. – depois de alguns minutos conversando com o Kai, Kenny volta para os amigos, até para informá-los do que está acontecendo.

- E então? O que ele disse? – diz Tyson, mais curioso do que preocupado.

- Então, devo dizer que surpreendente ele tem uma boca muito suja. – diz Kenny. – Ele me mandou ir tomar no meio de um _certo lugar, _mas também disse que nada o incomoda.

- Credo! – grita Tyson nervoso. – Mas ele disse mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, mandou todos vocês irem comigo para tomar no meio do _lugar. _

- Cara, mas com toda a sua inteligência, sabe se pode ser depressão ou não? – pergunta Max.

- Eu não sei, sinceramente, não sei. – diz Kenny ainda chocado com o que Kai falou para ele. Mais a noite os meninos se reúnem para assistirem TV, claro que eles chamaram o Kai para ver se ao menos o amigo se animava.

- E aí Kai... – antes que Tyson começasse a falar.

- Se você me perguntar se eu estou bem ou não, você vai comer grama pela raiz. – diz Kai num tom ameaçador.

- Gente, o Kai tem razão. – Ray fala. – Ultimamente andamos irritando ele com isso. – pega o controle da televisão. – Toma Kai, pode escolher o que quer assistir. – dá o controle para o Kai.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – cochicha com Ray.

- Quem sabe assistindo algo que ele curta, não se anima um pouco mais.

- Bom plano. – eles ficam olhando o Kai, enquanto esse trocava de canal.

- Idiota... – troca de canal. – Idiota. – muda de novo de canal. – Idiota. – e assim foi por vários canais. – Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Chato. Idiota. Muito idiota. Idiota...

- Chega! – tira o controle das mãos de Kai, mas olha assustado para o jovem, pensando que poderia levar uns cascudos do russo.

- Cara sério, o que está acontecendo? Acabou o dinheiro para o seu achocolatado? Nasceu uma espinha? Levou chifre de alguém? Quer ser gay e tem medo de assumir? O QUE HOUVE? – grita Tyson bravo.

- Idiota. – Kai sai da sala.

- Valeu, Tyson! – diz Ray zangado.

- Ele estava me irritando. – Tyson fala emburrado. – Acho que ele precisa é de uma surra de cinta, isso sim.

- Vamos deixar ele quieto, quem sabe amanhã ele não está melhor. – Max fala.

- Pode ser... – diz Tyson ainda bravo. No dia seguinte, os Bladebreakers acordaram cedo, tomaram café e foram para o quintal, junto com Kenny até para ver algumas coisas na beyblade.

- Bom dia. – diz Kai, num tom bem mais tranquilo do que os últimos dias.

- Bom dia. – os Bladebreakers falam em uníssono, mas todos estranham.

- Está tudo bem? – pergunta Kenny, até com medo do tipo de resposta que possa vir.

- Sim. – diz tranquilo. – Avisando, quero todos treinando. – no tom que todos conheciam, aquele jeito mandão havia voltado.

- Ok... – Tyson diz, mas não acreditava.

- Oh Kai, que bom que acordou, o Ray fez uns bolinhos chinês, está uma delícia. – fala o vovô, empolgado como sempre. Kai pensou um pouco.

- Tudo bem, eu vou lá. – estava a caminho da cozinha, mas olha para os Bladebreakers. – Estão esperando o quê? Vão treinando! – diz autoritário como sempre, mas ao invés de eles treinarem eles seguem Kai, até a cozinha.

- O que aconteceu? – Ray estava pasmo, até ontem mesmo via o amigo irritado, agora estava ao seu "normal".

- Não sei. – dizia Tyson, que espionava. Kai ia pegar o bolinho, mas resolver ir até o banheiro para lavar as mãos, assim que ele sai, os Bladebreakers vão até o Sr. Granger. – Vovô, o senhor sabe o que aconteceu?

- Ah, se vocês não se importam, eu conversei com o Kai ontem, logo depois que vocês foram dormir. – dizia o vovô, que tomava um copo de chá.

- Tá, mas o que disse a ele? – pergunta Tyson. O vovô olha para os meninos, vai até o armário e tira uma pequena garrafa de lá.

- Eu disse: "Tome esse vitamina de ameixa". – coloca a garrafa na mesa. Nisso todos os Bladebreakers seguram o riso. – Vocês dão risada, mas intestino preso é uma coisa que tira o humor de qualquer um. – dizia como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, mas não adiantou porque os Bladebreakers ainda estavam segurando o riso. – Até o Kai tem o direito de desfrutar desse prazer que nosso corpo oferece, ir ao banheiro sem medo de ser feliz. – diz o vovô.

Mais tarde, os Bladebreakers estavam treinando, fazendo pequenas lutas, nada sério.

- Pronto Kai, agora é você contra o Tyson. – diz Kenny, mexendo no laptop.

- Vamos lá, quero ver se ainda é o bonzão. – desafia Tyson.

- Ok... – mas quando Kai ia lançar. – Espera. – diz para o Tyson. – Droga, de novo não. – joga o lançador e a beyblade para Ray e sai correndo.

- Hahahaha... e o grande Kai é humano afinal!

**Fim.**

E aí, curtiram? Se sim, mandem review, adicionem nos favoritos. =)

Mas é isso, obrigada a todos que leram e até mais ver.

Ps: Desculpem-me pelos erros tentei tirar todos.


End file.
